1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article of manufacture or a clip to securely hold an oar or paddle hands free while entering, exiting or performing other tasks while using a kayak, canoe or other human powered watercraft. In particular, it relates to a paddle clip that serves to make entering or exiting a personal watercraft easier, such that the oar or paddle is securely attached to the watercraft, and people with difficulty entering or exiting the watercraft will have the use of both of their hands to assist with the task.
2. Prior Art
An oar or paddle for use with kayak, canoe and human powered watercraft, is compromised of an elongate shaft having a first end and a second end, at least one end of the shaft having a blade attached thereto. A kayak, canoe or human powered watercraft is designed to hold one to three persons within a cockpit of the watercraft the top rim of the cockpit being the gunwale or cockpit rim of the watercraft.
The conventional method of entering a kayak watercraft is to hold the paddle with one hand grasping the shaft of the paddle somewhere midway on the paddle shaft, and while holding the paddle with one hand, enter the watercraft with one leg and then the other leg, with only one hand to assist in this motion. This motion causes significant unbalance to the person that may cause a fall of the person into the water or onto the watercraft. Furthermore, this fall may cause contusions (bruising) or significant injury or death to the person.
People with disabilities of the hand and wrist or back (for example carpal tunnel syndrome, tendon injuries and spine injuries) may be unable or too uncomfortable to hold a tight grip on the paddle with one hand while entering the watercraft.
Current paddle clips must be attached to the watercraft by drilling holes in the watercraft and attaching the clips with hardware such as screws and bolts. These clips are permanent in place and to reposition they must be unscrewed and new holes must be drilled to move the clips to a new position. The holes in the watercraft cause permanent damage to the watercraft.
Current paddle clips do not have any accommodations to hold additional accessories.